Kindness and Chaos
by xXKittyPawsXx
Summary: Kindness and Chaos is a involving Blueblood wanting to be Fluttershy to be his queen and use her for Celestia knows what. But the little yellow pegasus refuses and disapproves of all Prince Blueblood stands for and is more interested in Discord. But the prince will stop at nothing to get Fluttershy. The story was inspired by BoD, Princess Trixie Sparkle, & other stories.


Chapter 1: Fluttershy's Life

Fluttershy quietly exited her small cottage early in the morning and walked out to everyone in Ponyville. She seemed to be everypony's favorite peagus, spreading kindness wherever she went. The yellow peagus trotted along to Sugar Cube Corner to visit Pinkie Pie to recieve some carrot cupcakes for her bunny rabbit, Angel, and to recieve other baked goods for her other animals. Once she entered the bake shop, she smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Cake, already setting up shop. The two smiled and waved at Fluttershy, the pegasus waved back.

"Good morning, Fluttershy." said cheerfully.

Fluttershy smiled. "Good morning, . How are Pound and Pumpkin?" She asked and looked towards the two foals playing with their plush toys and blocks. She giggled at Pumpkin stuffing a butterfly push toy in her mouth and suckling on it.

chuckled. "Fine and growing everyday as usual. And how are you this fine day?"

Fluttershy smiled and turned away, blushing a bit. "I'm doing very well, thank you, ." She said as she offered to help take the butterfly toy out of her mouth.

Taking the toy out of her mouth, Pumpkin started to cry and tried to reach for the toy back. Fluttershy cradled the baby unicorn in her arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Shh, there there, Pumpkin." She nuzzled the filly. "We don't put things in our mouths unless it's food, now." She flew over towards a near by counter and took out one of the pacifers and slid it in the baby unicorns mouth and nuzzled her. Pumpkin smiled and sucked on the plastic gardment and nuzzled her head against Fluttershy's coat. "There now, are we feeling better?" The pegasus cooed and put Pumpkin back in the playpen and patted her tiny head.

smiled. "Thank you so much, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. I do have some free time to babysit them. Oh, that is if Pinkie Pie doesn't mind."

Pinkie Pie bounced down the stairs, overhearing the conversation. "I don't mind at all, Fluttershy! Oh! I know why you're here! The carrot cupcakes for Angel bunny!" Pinkie bounced up and down cheerfully, remembering the order already.

Fluttershy nodded. "And some other baked goods for my animals and even the Animal Care Society, thank you again Pinkie. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it, Fluttershy. It wasn't any trouble at all." The pink pony said, giving her a small cart to carry the baked goods and treats as she and the Cakes put them in the cart.

She noticed the cart also contained a baby carriage for Pound and Pumpkin. She didn't mind as she put the two little foals in the carriage and putting a blanket over them and handing them a toy kitten and puppy to each of them. The two foals cuddled their plush toys as they're parents gave them kisses on their forehead and Pinkie giving them raspberries on their pudgy bellies. Fluttershy giggled and thanked them once again for the baked goods. As she left bake shop, she already saw ponies, pegasi, and unicorns entering the shop. She smiled and was thankful she offered to babysit for Pinkie Pie, since she needed to help Mr. And with the orders for everypony.

She casually walked towards Twilight's library and softly knocked on the door. She waited for an answer at the door. The door creaked opened to find a baby dragon at the door.

"Good morning, Spike." Fluttershy greeted the baby dragon. "Is Twilight home. If she's still awake, I'll let her sleep in a little while longer, if that's alright with-"

"Don't worry about a thing, Fluttershy." Spike reassured and walked over to a bookshelf and took out a few books out, some of them about animal care, others about princess stories. Spike already noticing the baby carriage cotaining Pound and Pumpkin Cake, he took a few story books for her to read them.

Fluttershy smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Spike."

"No problem, Fluttershy." Spike replied.

The pegasus trotted off towards Sweet Apple Acres next. She saw AppleJack and Big Mac already bucking apples. She walked towards them. "Good Morning."

AppleJack smiled. " 'Morning, Sugarcube. Everything going good?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I was just wondering if your ciders and other baked goods and even a small bit of apples were ready for-"

AppleJack raised a hoof. "Say no more, Surgar Cube." She turned to Big Mac and nodded. "Lead her the way, Big Mac."

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup." He turned towards Fluttershy and lead her towards the house and lead her into the kitchen, where the two meet up with Granny Smith along with little AppleBloom, helping their dear grandmother.

Big Mac chuckled. "Still tryin' to get your cutie mark, AppleBloom?" Normally Big Mac didn't say much, but whenever he had to the chance, it would either be for people to reassure that everything was going to be alright, a lecture for his baby sister, or anything that involved either a personal conversation or a conflict.

AppleBloom nodded. "Eeyup! I've really tried everything, Big Mac." The little filly looked down at the floor. "What if I never get it?...I have to do anything I can to get that cutie mark!"

Fluttershy patted the little filly's head. "Don't worry, little AppleBloom. You'll get your cutiemark in time. Don't fret about it too much. You have your entire life ahead of you and you already have so many talents to try until you find your true self."

AppleBloom smiled up at Fluttershy. The peagus walked over to Granny Smith. "Good morning, Granny Smith. How have you been lately?"

Granny Smith smiled. "I've been doing just fine, sugar cube. Just fine." She then put a ZapApple muffin in a small box and looked over at Fluttershy. "I'm guess I know why you're hear, honey. Well, since we all spent nearly all night and all 'morning baking all of these apple goods, you don't have to pay a single bit."

Fluttershy gasped a bit. "But Granny Smith..."

Granny hushed the little pegasus. "We insist, sugar cube."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed. "No need to worry. You did send away all of those fruit and vampire bats and parasprites off last apple-bucking season. We need to repay you with free Apple Family Goods for all the work you've done."

Fluttershy blushed and took the baked apple goods along with Big Mac's help, caring the heavy boxes and bags. "Thank you. All of you, thank you so very much."

Granny Smith smiles. "Your every so welcome, sweetie. You best be getting on you way to get what you need to have finished, finished. Not enough hours in a day, honey."

Fluttershy nodded and headed back towards the carriage/cart and putting the goods in the car along with Big Mac's help. She waved goodbye to the apple family and headed towards Rarity's boutique for dress she was going to wear at the Grand Galloping Gala then head over to Rainbow Dash for some lunch a nearby restraunt. As she walked by, everypony started whispering. She began to grow a bit worried, until she turned around to see what everypony was whispering about. Prince Blueblood, Trixie Lulumoon, Gilda, along with Snips and Snails made their way and moved everypony aside, telling them to make way for the prince. Fluttershy sighed, thanking Celestia that it wasn't anything about her. As the prince made his way towards where Fluttershy was heading, he suddenly had his eyes set upon her. His eyes widened and his heart started beating out of his chest.

He put a hoof over Snips. "Snips, who is that lovely pegasus that is just a gem. I've never seen such beauty since, well, myself of course?" He chuckled as he finished his sentence.

Snips smiled. "Oh that's only Fluttershy."

Blueblood sighed. "Fluttershy, what a gorgeous name."

Snails turned to the prince. "But, your royally-ness I'd advertise you not to nosiciate with her. She's more shy than any other pony here." His use of words about the warning were more or less incorrect rather than his struggle to find the correct words.

Trixie and Gilda glared at the orange coated unicorn. "There's no such word as "royally-ness", Snails!" Trixie informed.

"And it's "advise" and "negotiate" not "advertise" and "nosicate", you goon!" Gilda shouted.

Blueblood lightly waved his hoof to hush them all. "Oh, poppycock. She's gorgeous." He began starching his chin and smirked. "Maybe even gorgeous enough to be my new queen. Much more fit than Rarity after that Gala incident, that's for sure."

He trotted over towards Fluttershy to greet himself to her. "Excuse me. But are you the one they call "Fluttershy" miss?"

Fluttershy turned around and folded her ears back. "O-oh. Oh yes. You must be...pr-Prince Blueblood. You went as Rarity's..."date" at the Gala once." She whispered softly, but only audible enough for Blueblood to hear her.

"Yes, yes. But enough about her, lets talk about me and you. More of me of course since I _am_ a prince after all." Blueblood held his chin in the air filling his ego and pride full of his "glorious" self and wanted Fluttershy to bask in his royal image a little longer.

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, thank you. I'm really flattered but, I'm afraid I have no time today. I hope I'm not disappointing you or hurting your feelings in anyway by saying this, but maybe we could another day. I have so many things to do after all. I hope you understand, good sir."

Blueblood's jaw dropped and exclaimed in disgust. "You mean working all day?! No, my dear, you will not lift a finger because I have many servants who would love to do the jobs for you."

Fluttershy kept walking away. "I said no thank you." She finally made her way into Rarity's bouquet. Hurriedly entering inside before Blueblood could even continue the conversation or ask another question. "There you are, darling." Rarity said, smiling brightly at her shy friend.

Fluttershy smiled, knowing that Blueblood wouldn't go anywhere near Rarity's bouquet after what had happened at the Gala. "Good morning, Rarity."

Rarity lead her friend inside the dress-fitting room and easily slipped the dress on her friend and smiled. "Darling, it looks absolutely divine on you!" Fluttershy blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Rarity, how has your morning been?"

"Absolutely lovely, darling. Oh! And Sweetie Belle finally learned how to cook thanks to me and mother." The snow white unicorn fluttered her eyes at that happy moment. "How has your morning been?" She asked, sipping her tea as Fluttershy left the stand and entered the fitting closet and took off the dress and placed it in a protective plastic argument for the dress.

"It's been well, thank you." Fluttershy smiled but then frowned. "But I did come across, Prince Blueblood."

Rarity nearly gagged on her tea. "Blueblood?!" She shrieked. "Fluttershy! You're going to the Gala eventually, he's going to be there! I advise you not to converse with a prince as uncharming as he is!"

Fluttershy looked down at the ground. "Thankfully I didn't, but now he won't leave me alone. What else am I to do?"

Rarity smiled. "Just stay in the gardens the night of the Gala, darling, he won't know you're gone if it hit him in the face." She giggled. Fluttershy giggled lightly. "Thank you again for the dress, Rarity, I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Rarity smiled. "Nonsense, darling. It's no trouble at all. Now you go on about your day and head on to your cottage now; Oh, don't forget tomorrow we're taking Twilight to a little luncheonette!"

Fluttershy smiled. "I'll remember." She walked back towards the carriage and carts and bags and headed outside, thankful to see that Blueblood was no were to be found, and went on her way back to her cottage.


End file.
